When it is desired that hazardous liquid be used at different locations in a processing plant, it can be stored in a bulk container and distributed to the locations via piping in accordance with prescribed safety regulations, but this is very expensive and there is always the danger that the piping conducting the liquid will be ruptured. Alternatively, the liquid can be shipped to the plant in portable containers constructed in accordance with safety regulations, that are small and light enough to be transported to the various locations. Unfortunately, however, the construction referred to and the prescribed methods of transportation are extremely expensive.